As of May 2005, the Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association (CTIA) estimates that there are 182 million wireless subscribers in the United States. Further, the CTIA estimates that over 2.5 billion text messages are sent every month. Text messages, sent via short messaging service (SMS), are currently used by Internet companies to deliver notifications to mobile telephones. Unfortunately, text messaging is not secure, does not provide guaranteed delivery, is not free, and is not sent in real-time.
Regarding security issues, programs have been provided that can enable someone to spoof a sender's SMS address. Further, since SMS messages are sent using “store and forward” based systems, there is no guarantee that sent SMS messages are received within any particular timeframe. As such, some SMS providers present a disclaimer to their users that the provider is not responsible for messages that are lost or significantly delayed due to transmission via the Internet. Also, unlike voice calling plans, there currently are no “nights and weekends free” service plans for SMS messaging.
For certain e-commerce websites, e.g., on-line auction sites, text messaging is not a very efficient way to interact with the website because the auctions are typically fast paced and require confirmed delivery of bids. Further, the auction sites may utilize instant feedback for usability and understanding of the system. Moreover, a text messaging interface can be difficult to use with a mobile device due to the size of the text on a small display screen and the requirement to read the text. These problems become more evident while trying to send and receive text messages while driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of communicating with e-commerce websites, e.g., auction websites.